Snake Eyes War
The Roll for Initiative - COBRA War was a war between the Freehold of the Wolves, CLAWS, Global Alliance Treaty Organization, Argent, The Legion and COBRA, Kashmir, The Imperial Entente, Sellswords, and the Screaming Red Asses. Prelude In the aftermath of the Interstellar Wolf with Claws - COBRA war, both sides had taken quite a lot of damage. In December 2018, in an attempt to mitigate the damage, The Mad King of the Freehold of the Wolves, Canik, announced that the alliance ANiMaLz would be officially merging into FTW. The nations that decided not to join took over ANiMaLz became a protectorate alliance of the FTW. In January 2019, the alliance Supernova X decided that the best course of action for them was to merge into the Freehold of the Wolves. So they did, bringing an end to the long and storied alliance. On March 3rd, 2019, the nation of Korlathica, launched two unauthorized raids into ANiMaLz territory. Korlathica was a member state of the Sellswords, a COBRA mutual defense partner. aNiMaLz was under the protection of FTW. The trial of Korlath was set in motion the next day when peace was offered, then rejected by the two aNiMaLz nations. Communications were established between FTW leadership and that of COBRA's. It was decided that Korlath would fight no more than two rounds of war. On 3/13, Korlath moved to the Kashmir AA while already fighting a second round of war with FTW. At this point, Sellswords and their allies (Kash/COBRA) were all under the impression that this was the end of the dispute. A lack of communication from FTW confirmed this. On 3/15, FTW attacked Korlath again. This time within the Kashmir AA. COBRA's army was mobilized. FTW leadership scrambled to communicate a more reasonable peace offer the next day, but due to RL/Time Zone complications, the attack was not called off. Hostilities began that night War The war began officially on March 16th, 2019 with COBRA's Declaration of War against the Freehold of the Wolves. On March 18th 2019, The Imperial Entente upset with FTW for having both aNIMaLz and Supernova X merge with them withdrew from the treaty that they held with the FTW and declared war on them as well. In response to COBRA and TIE's DoW on FTW, the Roll for Initiative officially declared war on both COBRA and TIE on March 19th 2019. In defense of the FTW, League of Small Superpowers officially declared war on COBRA, TIE, and the Sellswords. While all this was happening, SirWilliam, King of Kashmir, stepped out of his position and handed it over to Lex Quintus, who wasted no time and declared war on FTW in defense of COBRA on March 23rd, 2019. In response to Kashmir's DoW, The Legion declared war on Kashmir on March 23rd, 2019 as well. On April 4th, 2019, the Screaming Red Asses also declared war on Freehold of the Wolves in defense of Kashmir. Note This war is currently ongoing. This article will be updated when updates become available. Related Links https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131951-camp-obedience-for-puppies/ https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131955-ties-incoming/ https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131958-loss-dow/ https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131957-dumb-war-story/ https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131969-black-dog-mangy-wolf/ https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131973-legion-dow-on-kashmir/ https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/132009-you-done-poked-a-comatose-midget/ Category:Vandalized Articles